


Deserted In December

by michiganbluehell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiganbluehell/pseuds/michiganbluehell





	Deserted In December

Everyone was laughing. At me? No, I thankfully avoided ever being in this predicament. The new victim was an overweight thirteen year old.

“It’s a fucking cow!”

The girl shifted her head down. She didn’t say anything. The group instantly roared. This was a standard event. Every afternoon, they would find someone to harass. Classes were over and there wasn’t anyone watching over us. Did the kid deserve it? Beats me, I had no clue as to who she was. There was usually a reason for the persecution however. Someone would talk too loud. Someone would look terrible. Someone would drag the score behind. Maybe the ridicule was a way to stop the retardation. Maybe it was just entertainment for them.

Some onlookers joined the crowd. It was a pathetic sight. They weren’t encouraging the display but they weren’t exactly helping either. These people wanted to watch. It was like some sort of freak accident. Where all the people gathered around to gawk at the trainwreck. These spectators could’ve helped. They could’ve distracted the aggressors. They could've banded together. No one was going to do anything however. This was the nature of the academy.

I sighed.

I didn’t want to see what was going to happen next.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Wake up.”

She was still sleeping. Shaking her didn’t seem to work either.

“Lucy”

The small body moved.

“Maybe later…”

I tried pulling her off. Her arms swatted at me weakly. If she was going to miss dinner, it was her fault entirely. I tried pulling one more time. Lucy didn’t budge.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hated eating in the canteen. It wasn’t because of the food. They actually served quality stuff. Money was practically thrown into this place. What else were they going to do with all that extra funding?

The loudness bothered me. The incessant chattering. It fogged my brain. It pissed me off for no apparent reason. Sometimes I would try and sneak off with a sandwich but the monitors always caught me. They didn’t want people eating in their dorms. A stupid rule. They could afford to stop people from eating outside but they couldn’t stop anything else. Getting out of this hellhole was my main agenda so all I could really do was eat fast.

The table across from me was extremely rowdy. I looked up catching a glimpse of a familiar girl.

She was beautiful.

One of the only attractive girls here. I had a class with her but never got her name.

Her pale eyes met mine for a split second. Everything seemed to pause. I couldn’t read her expression. Was she annoyed? Bored? Amused?

She glanced at her watch, leaving the room.

The noise started to fill my ears again. I was still stuck in this lousy place.

I could feel my face burning up. I got caught staring at her. Why did I even do that? I stayed sitting down even though my meal was finished. I didn’t want to bump into her again.


End file.
